There are known, for example, from JP 03-138092 A, laser processing machines in which a workpiece that is to be processed is placed on a workpiece support. The laser processing machine can include a portal arranged above the workpiece support. The portal can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the workpiece. A laser processing head can be arranged at one side of the portal. The laser processing head can be moved relative to the workpiece by the movement of the portal. Using the laser processing head, it is possible to process a workpiece. With the known configuration of a laser processing machine, workpieces that are smaller than the base surface of the laser processing machine can be processed.
de 196 20 391 A1 discloses a device for processing planar objects which comprise a non-metal carrier material, such as, for example, paper, cardboard, plastics material or the like. The device can have an operating plane in which an object to be processed is arranged. The device can include an arm that extends over the operating plane. The arm can be guided so as to be able to be displaced over the entire processing plane in one direction. The device can also include a processing head for processing the object. The processing head can be guided so as to be able to be displaced on the arm at right angles relative to the movement direction thereof. In particular, a plurality of processing heads may be provided on the arm. The processing heads can be constructed for drawing, cutting or grooving the non-metal carrier material.
DE 36 04 470 A1 discloses a material processing station having a processing unit that can be positioned along three mutually perpendicular axes. To this end, a support is generally arranged perpendicularly and provided with horizontally extending spindle drives for a sliding member, which in turn is provided with spindle drives and can be displaced perpendicularly relative to the floor. This sliding member receives the processing unit, which in turn can be displaced perpendicularly relative to the plane of the support.
WO 2005/099979 A1 discloses a device in which two laser beam processing heads are arranged on a common sliding member.
DE 203 06 581 U1 discloses a laser welding device for welding components of vehicle bodies, including a plurality of laser welding heads that are constructed as remote lasers and are arranged with spacing relative to the component.
DE 100 06 516 A1 discloses a method for processing workpieces by means of a plurality of laser beams, a plurality of laser beams being combined via a beam unifier and being directed onto a workpiece via a common beam guide.
DE 10 2005 025 506 A1 discloses a laser processing machine that is configured to process a sheet-like workpiece. The sheet-like workpiece is secured to a processing table by means of relative movement of the processing table and laser collimation and positioning means and, by repeatedly moving the sheet-like workpiece in the longitudinal direction, to fix a region that is intended to be processed next in position on the processing table when the processing of a region to be processed is completed.